


You're a... I'm a... What?

by LoneWolfWriter



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Waverly Earp, Charmed(TV), Demons, Elders, F/F, Fluff, Forbidden Love(Technically), Magic, Nicole Haught Backstory, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Strong Female Characters, Supernatural Elements, Warlocks, Whitelighters, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWolfWriter/pseuds/LoneWolfWriter
Summary: Waverly leads a normal life in New York City. There are times where she feels like someone is watching her every move. Then the following day, she barely remembers what anything that happened from the day before.When she meets a redhead on the subway, who just happened to get a job at the same museum she works at, Waverly begins to wonder what the woman’s real intentions are. All the while she tries not to fall for her as well.*Summary Update.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little intro into a world that I've always wanted to do!

The sidewalks of New York City were always busy. Day and night they were always filled with people making their way to a destination, unknown to most. Taxis, buses, cars and even bicycles filled the streets. It was known as ‘the city that never sleeps,’ and it was sincerely accurate to its phrase. The moment the sun started to go down and the sky became dark, the entire city lit up again with all the lights coming off every single building known to mankind.  

It was silly to think that. Not every street was lit up like the center of Times Square. Some, alleyways and other roads that led to houses and apartments, outside of the cities, were dark from the lack of street lights and some were even gloomy. People could also go as far as saying that those roads were eerie and unsafe. Sadly, more often than not, those statements were true. Unfortunately though, even in broad daylight, no place was ever safe.

 **…**  
  
    

Run. That was all the girl could think about doing. She had just gotten out of work when she had the feeling that someone was watching her. That feeling latest all day, as she worked the museum and talked to multiple people throughout the crowds that had entered. The girl didn’t know where or why, but she knew someone was following her and was keeping a close eye on her every move.

When it was time to go, every nerve in her body was tingling from head to toe and telling her to not leave the building. Unfortunately, that wasn’t an option. She, Waverly Earp, had to enter the outside world where who or whatever was watching her, could come and take her. Don’t get her wrong, she was small, five foot four, had brunette color hair and as she would quote, it was ‘hair for days.’ Smart as a whip and thankfully, had a set of lungs that could wake the dead when she screamed. The other thing the girl had going for her, was that she knew how to use a gun, but it wasn’t useful when she left it at home, making her semi defenseless.  
  
Once locking the doors to the museum, Waverly began walking down the street towards the entrance to the subway station. The walkway was crowded as usual, but that didn’t stop the feeling she was having. She wanted to look behind her to see if anyone was following her, but it was pointless. Dozens of people were going in the same direction, and none of them seemed to notice that the young woman was beginning to have a panic attack.   

The longer the brunette walked, the longer it seemed to take to get to her destination. Her heart started pounding in her chest, and her eyes scanned everywhere. Waverly no longer paid attention to where she was going and ended up bumping into someone. The second the person touched her to make sure she was alright, she took off running. Whoever grabbed her by the arms felt wrong, _dark_ , even. There was no way to explain it other than going with her gut feeling.

Panting and grunting, was all the young girl could do as she pushed past other people walking to and from along the sidewalk. Then she saw it, the entrance that she so craved so she could get home. Waverly ran down the stairs and by sheer luck, the subway arrived at the same time. The doors slid open, and some of those who were on got off as the brunette jumped in. She found a seat quickly and began to take deep breathes. In through her nose and out through her mouth, Waverly’s heart was slowly beating at a reasonable pace.

Soon the subway was moving onto the next stop and the next one after that. It wouldn’t be until the subway reached a mute-point and Waverly would have to get off and find a taxis or bus to finally get to her apartment and be safe within her home. The nagging feeling though never stopped. She still felt like someone was after her and it just wouldn’t go away.

After about thirty minutes or so, the young woman was briskly walking her way to her apartment building. The door was so close and yet so far at the same time when she heard someone behind her. In a matter of seconds, Waverly had felt that person grabbed her and then a shape pain in her back. A loud cry fell from her lips as her body fell, face first, to the cold cement. Blood began to pool around her body just as the person who stabbed her took off in a flash.  
  
The last thing Waverly remembered as she turned her head to the side, was an array of blue and white sparkling lights and what looked to be a woman with red hair before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, fun things are happening! I am collaborating with another writer, and we are doing a fic idea that I came up with. They've thrown a lot of fantastic ideas to me and I definitely want to use them. We're making progress and hopefully will be writing soon. Unless they already have. Lol


	2. Morning After?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys so here whats up. This story is going to be loosely based off the show Charmed. There will demons, warlocks (<\- both off of Charmed), witches, and whitelighters.
> 
> Real quick, if you aren't familiar with that show, here is a small recap of the first episode: The youngest, Phoebe, who lived in New York, moved back home to San Fransico with her two older sisters, Prue and Piper. During a storm, the power goes out, and Phoebe wants to check the attic(which is 'locked') to find extra candles. When the door mysteriously opens, she goes in and starts rummaging through everything. Phoebe looks inside a chest and finds an old book of spells. No harm, no foul, she reads it out loud, and when nothing happened, she leaves the attic. Throughout the episode, all three girls learn that they all have a specific power/gift and that because Phoebe read the incantation, they all became witches. They end up having to vanquish a warlock and becoming the Power of Three. From there, you have all eight seasons that you can watch on Netflix!
> 
> Now, here is why I just wrote that!...
> 
> This story is about this prompt: What if Waverly found out about the magical world, amongst other things, before going back home to Purgatory?

_I told that devil to take you back_  
  
Waverly groaned at the sound of her cell phone going off. She knew who was calling her and honestly, as much as she loved her middle sister, Wynonna, she didn’t feel like talking to her. Is wasn’t that the brunette was upset or angry with her, it was just that Waverly wasn’t feeling well herself. The brunette felt groggy and lightheaded like she had bashed her head off the table and on top of that, she actually felt tired even though she slept last night.  
  
The phone had finally stopped going off, and the young woman went to grab it, reminding herself to call her sister back later. The sunlight was barely beginning to shine through her bedroom window, which told Waverly that it was, apparently, still early. For some reason, she couldn’t remember if she was working that day or not, which was odd because that was something the brunette could never forget.  
  
Something weird had been going on, and she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. Everything was hazy, and nothing felt right at that moment. Looking down at her phone, Waverly gasped. She had a dozen plus missed calls from numerous different people. Multiple unread text messages, mostly from Wynonna and her best friend, Chrissy Nedley. But what surprised her the most, was the fact that ninety percent of all the messages were from the day before.  
  
“How have I missed an entire day? Oh, fudge-nuggets!” Waverly said to herself and flopped back down on the bed.  
  
It was still too early to even think about calling her boss and apologize for missing a day work. Though Waverly didn’t have an excuse as to why she did. Come to think about it, she didn’t really remember coming home the other night either. Everything was fuzzy, and certain things were still questionable, but the young woman couldn’t think about it anymore. She had to errands to do and wasting time on trying to remember what happened was not on her to-do list. _Where did I put that list anyway…_

  
… 

  
After showering, getting dressed, and making sure to have her spare dress suit in the garment bag to grab later, Waverly was out the door and heading to her favorite dinner. They served the best vegan meals, in her opinion, in all of New York City. Her favorite was the vegan pancakes, and that was precisely what she was going to get.  
  
_Jukebox Lantern_ , the diner, reminded Waverly of Peter Pan. Though instead of ‘the boy who never grew up,’ it was ‘the diner that never changed.’ The building itself was grey and teal. It gave off that retro vibe with the slanted pillars on the front, and the full pane windows so you could see everything from the outside. Even the sign was lit up with neon lights during the night.  
  
On the inside was a whole other story. The floor was checkered with white and teal. There was a mix between booths and tables along with the option of sitting on the teal cushion bar stools at the counter. There was jukebox sitting in one of the corners where you could play whatever song they had listed, and dance at your hearts desire.  
  
The entire building was a decent size, and one Waverly’s favorite thing about the whole place was the servers. They wore fifties style clothes and to complete the attire, they wore roller skates. It honestly felt like stepping into a different time era whenever the brunette went there, and it made her love the diner even more it. 

The moment the brunette walked through the door, she was greeted by the owner, who also worked there. “Morning, Waverly!” The older woman called out.  
  
“Hi, Hetty, how are you this morning?”  
  
“I’m fine, dear. Glad to see that you’re feeling well today. What, with that bug you caught?”  
  
“What are you talking about?” Waverly sat on the bar stool.  
  
“A friend of yours came in yesterday, told me you caught some twenty-four bug. Glad to see it out of your system.”  
  
“Chrissy stopped by?” The brunette became confused. Her best friend almost never came to that diner. It wasn’t that she didn’t like it but because she wasn’t fond of the neighborhood it was in.  
  
“Oh, dear no. A woman about the same height though with red hair. I didn’t catch her name, unfortunately.”  
  
The brunette stopped breathing. The young woman's heart began beating faster and wondered if would jump out of her chest soon. That one small description was enough to make the world stop spinning. Waverly only knew two people with red hair and one of them being her boss, Mercedes Gardner, and the other one was the woman’s little brother. Neither of which knew that the _Jukebox Lantern_ was her favorite restaurant.  
  
“I uh, I need to go.”  
  
“But you haven’t even ordered yet.”  
  
“I’ll stop by later, Hetty. Thank you though.”  
  
Waverly ran out of the diner and back towards her apartment. Something didn’t feel right. She still didn’t remember losing an entire day to sleep, and now it was like someone had slapped her across the face and forced jumbled up memories in her head. The brunette didn’t know which thought was right or wrong or if it was some joke someone was playing on her.  
  
There was one thing for sure, Waverly remembered that someone was watching her and that feeling came back full force. For some reason, she knew that whoever was keeping an eye on her was going to come back. When the young women weren’t sure, but she wasn’t going to take any chances. She needed to protect herself, and that meant going back home and getting her pistol.

  
…

  
It had been about an hour since retrieving the nine-milliliter and the pantsuit for work. The young women were determined to not let her guard down. When she got to the museum, and she went straight to see her boss. There was no way Waverly was going to walk around and do tours with a gun strapped on the inside of her vest without Mercedes knowing about it. That alone would get her arrested for sure.    
  
Waverly beelined for the curator's office and thankfully from her boss there; typing away on her computer. “Hi, Ms. Gardner,” Waverly greeted sheepishly. “I am so sorry I wasn’t here yesterday, and I am willing to make up for it any way I can.”  
  
“Waverly, you’re fine. You’re one of my best employees and definitely one of the smartest. Plus, you also have amazing taste in clothes.” Mercedes complimented.  
  
The brunette looked down at her suit and smirked. She paid decent money for it just for the job at the museum and was very grateful to have her boss’s stamp of approval. “Thank you.”  
  
“Also another reason why I’m not upset is that a woman, with great hair,” Her nose reached a hand up to her own and flicked her wrist. Swishing her hair off her shoulder. “Came in; apparently a friend of yours, told me you feeling sick and would be back today. And now here you are!”  
  
The young woman thought for a moment. That was the second time someone mentioned a friend. “Wait, what color was her hair?”  
  
“I take back the smart compliment. It’s like handing a dog a bone and having to fight for it back. Christ woman!” Mercedes grabbed a small portion of her red locks. “Great hair, Waverly.”  
  
“You know, if it weren’t for the fact that I know you’re snarky, I’d be upset with you for that remark.” She laughed heartily. “But yea, I should have figured that one out. Just having a crazy morning. Which reminds me, is it okay for me to carry a gun around?”  
  
“Are you licensed and is it registered?” The older woman went into work mode.  
  
“Yes to both.”  
  
“Than just don’t shoot about anybody unless you absolutely have to and if it happens to be my brother or sister, make it look like an accident.” Waverly’s jaw dropped, and Mercedes laugh. “Jeez, I’m fucking kidding... now, off you go to educate all those oblivious minds.”  
  
Waverly smiled up to her boss one last time before heading back to the central part of the museum. Her mind tried to reel in the info that she had learned over the course of a few hours. The brunette went over everything and still felt like she was missing something.  
  
As she walked closer to the door that brought her back to the front of the museum, Waverly saw a something glimmer off what little light that was in the room. Her whole body shivered, and her mind told her not to go near it, but it was like her legs were under control but someone else.  
  
The closer the young woman got, she was able to see what caught her attention in the first place; an athamé. Waverly heard a low and deep laugh before she the face of who belonged too. At first, it was a man with light hair and a tribal tattoo that ran up his right forearm, then the next she watched as the man shimmered into a something that was otherworldly. It’s a few inches taller, the skin was now black and had red flame-like markings on his face.  
  
The next thing Waverly knew, the creature that now held the athamé in his hand, disappeared and then reappeared directly in front of her. Lunging the knife in her stomach and pushing it up a just a bit to make sure that her impending death hurt even more. Whatever it was disappeared once more and the brunette was left lying on the cold floor trying to yell for help.  
  
All of a sudden, as her eyelids got heavier, a shine of blue and white lights came into view. Then, what Waverly thought was the most beautiful redheaded woman she’d ever seen, was leaning over her. The woman’s hands hovered above her torso, and a soft, warm, gold-ish glow began to come from them.  
  
“I’m so sorry for what’s going to happen next, but you just can’t remember any of this. I’m already breaking the rules as it is. Plus, you’re not even one of my charges, but something about you is making me risk everything... I just don't understand why demons keep coming after a mortal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of this chapter? 
> 
> Also, because I love promoting my work so much(Lol), don't forget to check out mine and AvocadoHaught's story, 'Love Me as I Am.'


	3. Live a Simple Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that it's been a month and a half since I've updated this! I've got so many fic's going right now that it's taken me a little bit to make my way back to this one. I'm going to try my best to update this more frequently and not let it go for months. But life does happen so we'll see. 
> 
> Though, I do promise that this story will see an ending!

“Demons and warlocks attack mortals all the time, Nicole. That’s why we have witches to protect them.”  
  
“I get that, Charlie, I do, but I have never seen them target just one person like they are with her.”  
  
“How long have you been paying attention to this?”  
  
“For five weeks?”   
  
“Does this person suspect anything?”   
  
“No, I’ve been using the memory dust on her.”   
  
“Good. I don’t condone to this as it is breaking the rules and if I spoke to the other Elders, they might all agree to have your wings clipped for a short time for doing so. But instead, I am ordering you to live a seemingly normal life, to which you will still have your powers, and you get to know this girl. It’s not normal that we give our Whitelighters mortals as chargers, but this way here you can figure out why the underworld wants her so much. She will be your sole charge until further notice and if, and only if, it comes down to it, save her, heal her. Do whatever it takes to keep her alive until we figure out ourselves who this girl really is... and Nicole, don’t let her know anything about the magical world.”   
  
“I will do everything I can to protect her. I’ll talk to some witches about helping me keep her safe but from afar.”   
  
“Excellent idea... but remember, she mustn’t find out that magic exists.”

…

  
Running down the flight of stairs to the metro station, Waverly weaved through the crowds of people so she wouldn’t miss the upcoming subway. Her alarm never went off which meant she was late for work and hoped that Mercedes was in a good mood. The brunette had already called ahead to say that she wouldn’t be at the museum on time but unfortunately had gotten the answering machine.   
  
The next subway arrived, and the brunette ran down the platform to reach it. There was no way she was missing that train and end up being even later than what she wanted to be. Unfortunately, subways were quick, and if you weren’t faster than the doors, you would have to wait for the next one to arrive, which was something Waverly didn’t have time to do.   
  
As the everyone pushed past Waverly to jump on the subway, the doors began to close. “Shit-tickets.”   
  
Waverly picked up her pace and almost missed her chance when a red-haired woman stood in the doorway and tried to keep them open long enough for her to jump in. “Thank you.” The brunette said in-between breaths as the door closed behind her.    
  
“Not a problem,” The redhead smiled.   
  
It took a minute for Waverly to look around the subway car to see if there were any seats left or a small opened space to stand in verse feeling like she would fall out the moment the door opened at the next stopped. The second her eyes land on a semi-opened spot, she made her over to it and noticed that the redhead had followed her. At first, the brunette thought it was suspicious but then realized the woman was holding a brochure to the museum Waverly worked at. That was when Waverly remembered that she already was wearing her tag for work.   
  
“I’m sorry for following you over here,” The redhead apologized. “I wanted to ask if it was alright to follow to this museum.” She waved the brochure that was in her hand. “I saw your badge plus I also put in job application online and have an interview this morning, and I don’t know where to go.” The woman said all in one breath.   
  
“Are you new to the Big Apple?”  
  
“Is it that obvious?” The woman sheepishly ducked her head.   
  
“A little, but it’s okay… and I don’t mind. I work there,” Waverly looked down at her watch and sighed. “Well, I hope I still work there. I’m extremely late, and one can only hope that my boss is in a good mood today.” The brunette rambled a little. “Oh, geez, where are my manners, I’m Waverly Gibson.”  
  
It wasn’t rare for Waverly to use her mothers maiden’s name when giving out her first. She did it as a safety precaution knowing that she lived in a big city with millions of people living there, plus as she looked at it, one could never be too cautious. Even when someone who looked as innocent as the redhead, who Waverly might add, was gorgeous. The weird thing was, the brunette felt safe with this person, and she had no idea why.   
  
There was something about the woman that Waverly couldn’t quite put her finger on though. She could have sworn that she had seen this redhead before but wasn’t sure where. The brunette wanted to say that she remembered the face, that was currently looking at her with big soft brown eyes and a small dimpled smiled. But no, it was the bright red hair that caught Waverly’s attention. It was fiery than most redheads and even living in New York City, there was surprisingly not as many people with red hair.  
  
“I’m sorry, but I do I know you?” Waverly couldn’t help but ask. “I really feel like I’ve met you before.”   
  
“I don’t think so. I’d remember meeting a beautiful woman like yourself.” A sly smile graced the woman’s face. What Waverly missed though, was the redhead trying to hide the fear in her eyes as she avoided eye contact for a brief moment. “I’m Nicole… Nicole Haught.” The woman, Nicole, stuck out her hand.   
  
Waverly graciously took the offered the hand and instantly felt a warm sensation run through her veins. Her face began to become warmed as a blush tinted her cheeks and the tips of her ears. The brunette tried to hide her face from Nicole but it was no use, she knew that the redhead witnessed the effect she had on her from the compliment.     
  
“What job are you interviewing for?” Waverly managed to squeak out. The intercom on the subway sounded off, and the brunette became aware of where they were. “This is our stop. I usually walk the rest of the way because it’s only a few blocks away. Cheaper than tying money up in a cap that will take twice as long as walking would.”  
  
As the two began walking along the platform together and towards the museum, Nicole finally answered Waverly’s question. “Security, by the way… for the job interview.”  
  
“Huh?” Waverly curiously said.   
  
“What?” Nicole was slightly confused.   
  
“I’m just trying to remember Mercedes saying anything about needing more security guards...” Waverly shook her head. “I’m sorry, I’ve just had a weird couple of days. I keep getting this feeling that I'm forgetting things... you probably think I’m insane at this point.” If the brunette had looked at Nicole instead of keeping her eyes trained on the ground, she would have noticed the hurt and guilt flash across the redhead’s face and in her eyes.   
  
“No, I don’t think that all. You’re feeling are valid and sometimes people do tend to forget things. It’s normal, and if it makes you feel any better, I forgot about stuff too.” Nicole managed to say.   
  
“Thanks, and it does a little.”  
  
Before either of them knew it, they reached the steps to the museum, and for a moment, Waverly almost decided to skip work just to continue her conversation with Nicole instead. The redhead was easy to talk to and even living in the Big Apple, it was hard to find someone like that, to have an instant connection with that person. Not that Waverly felt like that, but it was undoubtedly a pleasant quality to have.   
  
“Welcome to _The Widows_ museum. I’ll help you get to Mercedes's office before I clock in.”

  
…

  
Walking up the steps to the museum, Nicole Haught wasn’t sure what she had got herself into. She was planning on getting a job since she had no money to her name. She hoped that she would be able to get some kind of security job at the same museum as Waverly, the woman that had held her affection for weeks and finally now knew her name.   
  
The thing was, Nicole felt guilty for lying to the brunette. She always hated when she couldn’t tell someone the truth, but it was all apart of who she was. Being dishonest came with the territory, and there was nothing she could do about it. Most of the redhead’s chargers didn’t even know about her being a Whitelighter. Like almost all of them, they didn’t realize that angels existed, which to Nicole, thought was odd since they fought demons and warlocks on a daily basis. So why wouldn’t there be angels to help balance good and evil? That was the question the Whitelighter asked herself quite often.  
  
It was strange walking into a building that she already been inside too, and have someone that was utterly oblivious to that fact, welcomed you to it like you’ve never been there before. The fact of the matter is, Nicole had told Waverly some truth about not knowing where the museum was. That little detail was accurate, the redhead had never walked to the building before. She had always orbed inside to heal the brunette in time before she died. Another reason why Nicole needed the job at _The_ _Widows_. It was easier to keep someone safe if they were close by, even if her powers allowed to ‘obverse’ from above and staying close on foot would technically be irrelevant.    
  
“Mercedes, I am so sorry that I’m late! If you need me to stay longer today, I have no problems with that… oh! I also have Nicole Haught here, for her job interview.” Waverly rambled when they reached the curator’s office (opened) door.   
  
“Waverly, you are like an adorable little psycho, that I enjoy having around. So you ran late, who doesn’t? So get the dildo out of your ass, and stop thinking that I’m going to fire you. I’m not that big of a bitch, now I am?”  
  
The brunette laughed. “No, you are not… thank you, Mercedes.” Waverly shook her head at the ridiculousness of her boss's choice of words and turned to face Nicole. “Good luck in your interview.”  
  
“Thanks.” Nicole softly replied as she gave Waverly a warm dimpled smile.   
  
Once Waverly had left the basement-Nicole watched to make sure nothing happened-the redhead faced the other woman. The Whitelighter stood there for a moment before another smile graced her lips as Mercedes handed her a small badge and uniform. Nicole felt giddy but managed to maintain some professionalism.   
  
“Never thought I would be giving Nicole Haught, a _Whitelighter,_ a job in my museum.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone wants to know:
> 
> Orbing: the power to teleport to another location through the use of orbs. This power is possessed by Whitelighters, Elders, and Whitelighter-Witches. (watch gif)


	4. There’s Something Unique About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna worries for her sister while Waverly and Nicole get to know each other better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone, sorry it's a little over a month since I've last updated this. If you read my other works, then you know that I got a lot of other stories that I'm writing right now. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

A whole week had passed since Nicole started working at the museum. During that time, nothing seemed too out of the ordinary. Her and Waverly continued to walk and take the subway together. There were times when the conversations got a little awkward because the brunette would ask where the new security guard lived and all the woman could do was give a vague answer; thankfully the smaller woman never pushed for more answers.    
  
Recruiting Mercedes in helping to protect Waverly was both smart and sadly, torturous at the same time. The taller redhead quickly figured out that Nicole was smitten with the brunette and took every opportunity to poke fun at the notion of the Whitelighter having a crush on one of her charges. Mercedes also felt terrible for Nicole as well, because of the stupid rule the Elders had come up with.  
  
Whitelighter’s weren't supposed to have a romantic relationship with any of their charges. No matter the situation, it was forbidden. Nicole understood why though. Her job was to observe, help, guide and heal witches and or mortals that had gotten hurt during a battle with demons and warlocks. If a Whitelighter was romantically involved with one of their charges that got hurt, like any normal person, them not being able to do their job was at risk and could cause more issues. Unfortunately, the Elders couldn’t control emotions, but they could control the Whitelighter’s, and they could very quickly take them away from their charges for good if they found out about the relationship.  
  
There was a very thin line Nicole was walking on at this point, and Mercedes knew that. She saw it every time the Whitelighter would look at Waverly and simply observe from afar. Nicole literally had ‘heart eyes’ whenever the brunette walked into the same room that the redhead happened to be in and it honestly was a sight to see. The redhead had a knack for being clumsy and every time she laid eyes on Waverly, she always ended up tripping over herself, bumping into someone or something, or just walking into a display and or wall. The woman was clearly hopeless and head or heels for Waverly Gibson.

...

  
“Wynonna, have you ever got the feeling that you were forgetting something?”  
  
“All the time, baby girl.” Wynonna laughed through the phone.  
  
“No, I’m talking about forgetting an entire day. Like you slept for a full twenty-four hours but don’t remember actually sleeping at all.”  
  
“I have those kinds of days all the time, Wave! So you got really drunk and can’t remember all the fun you had...”  
  
“I don’t drink, Wynonna, and you know that!” Waverly said sternly.  
  
“Have you been to a bar recently with Chrissy then. You know, like her wing woman or something.”  
  
“That’s the thing, I don’t remember much of anything anymore. Just yesterday I was having a hard time reading Latin, and I’m fluent in that language. I forgot that you called me almost two weeks ago. I couldn’t remember my birthday for some reason, and if it weren’t for a reminder call, I would have forgotten my doctor's appointment three days ago. I don’t know what’s going on and on top everything else, I get the feeling that someone is watching me!”  
  
Wynonna became more worried for little sister after she rambled off everything that was going on with her. “Waverly, if everything you’re saying is true, then maybe you should finally come back home. Purgatory is a hell of a lot safer than New York City, and you can easily get your old job back at _Shorty’s_. Also, I’d know that you’re safe and I wouldn’t have to constantly worry about you being murdered on the other side of the continent!”  
  
“I know Wynonna, but I love my job here. I love working at the museum and,” Waverly heard a knock at her door. “Look, Nonna, I got to go. Nicole is here, and we’re walking to work together.”  
  
“Ooh, is that new redhead you’ve been ranting on about?”  
  
The brunette walked over to the door and opened it, instantly smile at the sight before her. Nicole was already her uniform for her and was holding to styrofoam cups in her hands. The redhead smiled widely and softly said ‘hey’ to Waverly as she noticed that the girl was talking on the phone.  
  
The smaller woman replied back and thanked her for the coffee. “Maybe, and before you start asking more questions,” Waverly grabbed her purse from the table that was next to the door. She locked up and began walking down the steps alongside Nicole. “I have to go. I’m heading to work now, so I’ll talk to you again, soon.” The Earp sisters said their goodbyes and ‘I love you’s’ and promised to talk again before the week was out.  
  
Waverly pocketed her phone and continued walking towards the diner for a quick breakfast. It became a regular occurrence for the two women during the last week. Nicole seemed completely okay and unaffected by the fact that the brunette had a routine that she every morning before work. It made Waverly appreciate the security guard even more.  
  
There was one thing that Waverly couldn’t figure out about the redhead though. There was something so familiar about her, and she couldn’t, for the life of her, figure it why. The moment the brunette laid eyes on her on the subway, the first thing that caught her attention was the red hair. But then there was this familiar feeling that she had met Nicole before like Waverly had known her all her life, even though they had only known each other for less than two weeks. The smaller woman didn’t understand why it felt like that towards the security guard, but she was determined to learn more about her to get the answers she was looking for.  
  
“Uh, so,” Nicole broke the slightly awkward silence between them. “Was that your boyfriend on the phone?” The redhead rubbed the back of her neck nervously. “Actually do-don’t answered that.” She stuttered.  
  
Though it was a simple question, it was also personal, and Nicole knew she shouldn’t have asked. The question alone was bordering on crossing the line that the redhead knew she couldn’t pass but the thought of Waverly being someone else didn’t settle well with her. Though Nicole had no right to think or feel that way or but the Whitelighter couldn’t help it. There was a connection between the two and finding out what it meant laid heavily on her mind; desperately wishing she wasn’t in the predicament that she was in.  
  
“Sister,” Waverly answered with a smirk on her face. She secretly loved that Nicole was slightly uncomfortable asking about her relationship status. The brunette decided to take it easy on her. “I haven’t had a boyfriend in a few years, and the last relationship I was in was with a girl, and it ended six months ago.”  
  
“Oh.” Nicole visibly relaxed some and desperately hoped Waverly didn’t notice; unfortunately she did. “Does your sister not live in New York?” The redhead quickly changed the subject.  
  
“Canada. I’m from a small town that is a few hours away from Calgary, Alberta.”  
  
“Wow, you are far from home.” The Whitelighter chuckled lightly but stopped when she saw the pained expression on Waverly’s face. “Are you all right, Waverly?”  
  
Home. It was like a foreign word to Waverly even though she knew a half a dozen other languages. The subject on the matter was brought up a lot of old, but painful memories. She wanted to stay and live in Purgatory, but then things spiraled out of control between her and older sister Willa shortly after their grandmother passed away. The brunette also wanted to go to college and get her degrees, but paying for school became complicated, and she, unfortunately, had to drop out. Thankfully, her mind was like a sponge and absorbed as well as retained information easily.  
  
When Nicole touched her shoulder, it hastily brought her out of her thoughts. “Huh? OH yeah, I’m okay. I don’t usually talk about home.”  
  
“We don’t have to talk about anything you don’t want too. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or upset by bringing up your past.”  
  
“Anyway, what about you? Where you from?”  
  
_Uhhh!_ “Before I moved here, I use to live in Virginia.”  
  
“Where the American Revolution ended?” Waverly sounded giddy at the fact her new friend and co-worker might have lived near a historical town.  
  
The redhead beamed and laughed heartily at the smaller woman excitement. She rubbed at the back of her neck again, and Nicole hoped that she didn’t sound as nervous as she felt.  “Almost. I lived in Williamsburg.”  
  
Waverly did notice how anxious Nicole had become. She quickly picked up on the nervous habit the redhead did whenever something came up, and it made her feel uneasy about the subject. The brunette tried not to put much into the matter, but sometimes it was hard too. For the short time they had known each other, the smaller woman could tell that the past bothered her friend.

It wasn’t just talking about the past though, Waverly noticed that when the security guard would do her rounds and passed by the section for the Revolutionary War, she would get misty-eyed. Anyone who was paying attention could tell that Nicole was trying to hold back her sobs that threatened to come out whenever she was by those display cases. The redhead also had a peculiar knowledge about that time era as well. The museum and even websites didn’t have the information that Nicole knew. The brunette got the sense that there was a lot more to the older woman and she was definitely going to find out what it was.  
  
“Must have been fun living in a historical town?”  
  
“Uh yeah, lots of tourist places to go and see.” Nicole began to feel her anxiety pick up. She really did hate lying to Waverly about her past.  
  
Maybe someday, after figuring out why demons and warlocks were coming after Waverly, Nicole would be able to tell the brunette the truth about who she really was.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who are wondering and follow any of my stories, the next one I am updating will be 'Land and Sea (You're the One for Me).' followed by 'My Past That Haunt's Me.'
> 
> If you're ever wondering which story I am posting next, check out my works page and whatever story is above 'I Dare You' is the next one.


	5. Learning Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes teases Nicole some; Waverly learns something interesting that she didn't know about from Nicole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, its taken a while to update this story. Writing about seven other stories really does take some time. But hopefully, I'll be able to write a little faster but sometimes life gets the better of you.
> 
> Hey guys, I have a Curious Cat account now, so if you ever want to ask me a question about anything at all, you can ask me [there](https://curiouscat.me/Cwinter1994).

“Sooo,” Mercedes coyly said as she walked over to her desk and sat down on the edge of it. “How are things with you and Waverly?”  
  
Though it was a simple question, the double meaning behind it wasn’t lost on the Whitelighter. Nicole was just about to sit in the chair, located in front of the desk and froze midway. Her eyes widened and began spluttering. “Me… Uh… we’re… I’m not supposed to… we can’t…”  
  
The older redhead started laughing at Nicole. “Relaxed Haught, I’m just kidding though I wish I had taken a picture of your face because that was utterly priceless. Here,” Mercedes grabbed a water bottle from her mini fridge and handed it to Nicole. “Drink something before you end up swallowing your tongue… or Waverly’s.” She started laughing again as the Whitelighter chocked on her water.  
  
Nicole could feel her entire face burning from embarrassment. Ever since finding out that Waverly was bisexual, she had daydreamed about kissing the girl. The redhead never thought about anything past kissing or at least did her best in not doing so. She couldn’t deny the fact that the brunette was beautiful, but she also hadn’t known the woman for very long either, but that also didn’t mean she didn’t _want_ her like that either. Even though she wasn’t allowed to be in the first place.  
  
“ _Jesus Christ_ , Mercedes! Kill me why don’t you.” Nicole joked.  
  
“Oh please, being a Whitelighter already makes you dead… When was the last time you actually went out with someone, or I don’t know, actually got laid?” Mercedes smirked. She loved teasing Nicole, but at the same time, she was curious in knowing the answer.  
  
“Not that it’s any of your business, but it has been a while since I’ve been with someone. Relationship wise and in _that_ way as well.” Nicole took a swig from her water bottle before continuing. But not before the older redhead asked another question.  
  
“Why not just hook up with another Whitelighter?”  
  
“I don’t have affairs with other Whitelighter’s. Makes it easier if I need help from others and it's not like there's a bunch _lesbian_ Whitelighter’s as it is.”  
  
“And your crush on Waverly? What do you plan on doing about that?”  
  
“Nothing.” Nicole simply stated and then sighed loudly. “There’s nothing I can do about it. If the elders found out that I’m having any sort of relationship beyond friendship with my one of my charges, they’ll pull me away and make sure I can’t come back.” Nicole got up from her seat and headed towards the door. “Besides, its just a crush and that’s all it’ll ever be.” She walked out the door and continued to repeat ‘it’s just a crush’ over and over in her head. Hoping that if she said enough, she'd end up believing it.  
  


…

  
One of the things Waverly loved about her job, was when kids were apart of her tour groups and were so engrossed with everything that they hung onto every word she said about each exhibit. They eyes would light up when they found out something fascinating or like most cases have a hard time not being to keep their hands by their side. The brunette herself also had the same problem at times and would occasionally tell that to the group that would ignite a few giggles from the younger kids.  
  
As the group made its way throughout the museum, Waverly could feel a set of eyes on her. Though she had roughly twenty or more people in her tour group, not one of them gave her the kind of shiver down her spine every time they looked at her. The brunette glanced around the room and down the hallway she was starting to walk through. After what felt like forever, Waverly finally found the source that caused her body to feel aflame. Of course, she already knew who it was, but that being said, that same person was also walking behind her and her group.  
  
Once stopping at the next exhibit, Waverly faced the display behind the large glass and then turned around. Her eyes immediately caught a flash of red hair under a security guard hat. The brunette smiled when Nicole looked over at her while pressing her fingers into her visor as if trying to tip her hat like a cowboy. She watched the security guard walk past and began a slow trek down the woman’s backside. How the redhead’s chin-length hair clung to the back of her neck; Waverly wondered if it was her natural color or not. Her eyes continued downward and appreciated how the uniform Nicole was wearing not only fit her well but also showed off the woman’s curves in all the right places.  
  
Someone beside her cleared their throat, and Waverly snapped her head towards the person. A woman who had blonde hair and bright blue eyes, wearing a pink shirt and light colored jeans, with a matching pair of pink sneakers, gave the tour guide a knowing look. The brunette blushed furiously with her chest, face, and ears, becoming the color of a tomato. She had been caught staring at Nicole or more precisely, Nicole’s ass, and she was embarrassed about it. Quickly though, she recovered and cleared her own throat and began talking about the exhibit behind her.  
  
Hours later and three tour groups to boot, Waverly was seemingly exhausted from all the walking and talking she did. She loved her job, of course, but some days were just more tiring than others. Thankfully, throughout the day the brunette managed to go without any more incidents involving a certain redheaded security guard. Though that didn’t mean she hadn’t seen Nicole during the day. They ended up spending their lunch break together and as Waverly began getting ready to leave she thought about their conversation that left her utterly shocked and more interested in learning about one of her favorite time era’s.  
  
~  
  
_“So,” Nicole started before taking a small bite out of her sandwich. “What was your favorite subject to learn in school?”_  
  
_Waverly laughed heartily. “Don’t you think it’s a bit obvious on what my favorite subject was?”_  
  
_The redhead brought her hands up in surrender. “Hey, you could have loved science for all I know and then decided history was a much better way to go.”_  
  
_“That is a valid point, but no. I’ve always had a love for history; American history actually. I find it interesting that the first major war documented is the American Revolution and that’s because it was against Great Britain.”_  
  
_“The American War of Independence!” Nicole stated._  
  
_“That would be the more appropriate name for the war versus the revolution... wait? How did you know that?”_  
  
_“I can read, Waverly. It’s stated on one of the plaques in front of the exhibits. I also enjoyed learning about that time era as well, during school.” Nicole lied but wasn’t about to admit the real reason why she knew things during 1775-1776._  
  
_“Sorry, I’m not used to talking to a lot of people who know much about history. Never mind remembering something that is taught in middle school.”_  
  
_“I get it... But I will have to say, I’m surprised that you don't acknowledge the fact that women also fought in the war as well.”_  
  
_“What are you talking about? I’ve never seen any documentation of women serving. More or less because they weren’t allowed too.”_  
  
Shit! Shit! Shit! Way to go dumbass! _“Oh, um, well.” Nicole back-peddled. “I just figured it was obvious. Why would women back then be any different to now? Lots of women would have wanted to serve their country, or in that time era, colonies. It would be no different than them taking over their husbands jobs during World War One. Women wanted to help instead of being sidelined at home. Which if I’m not mistaken, at the same time, we also gained the right to vote in 1919; almost a year later from the First World War ending.” Nicole smiled knowing that she managed to actually make sense in her explanation of why she would know such information._ How many times can I say women though?  
  
_“You know... that actually makes a lot of sense. But that doesn’t explain why it’s undocumented though.”_  
  
_“Maybe that because women weren’t actually women when they served during those times.”_ Why do I open my big fat mouth! _Nicole glanced over at the clock and realized that their break was over. “You know what, ignore that last statement. I so obviously don’t know what I’m talking about and well, you do so... and we have to get back to work anyway. I’ll see you later.”_  
  
_Nicole was out of the break room before Waverly even had time to process what had just happened to make her friend leave in such a rush._  
  
~  
  
Even though Waverly had been home for almost an hour, and had spent some more time with Nicole after work, it didn’t stop her from thinking about that conversation. Every time the redhead had mentioned something about the American Revolution, she had given a reason as to why she knew the information in the first place. Sure, the brunette understood that most people would be that way and could very well know things that she didn’t, but with Nicole, it felt like she was explaining herself for some other reason. Like the security guard had something to hide and didn’t want Waverly knowing some big secret. Whatever the reason was, she was going to do what she did best.  
  
Waverly grabbed the remote that was on the coffee table in front of her and turned off the tv. She got up from the couch and went into her bedroom to get her laptop that was charging on her desk. After unplugging it, the brunette took her computer and went over to her bed; jumping onto it in the process, before getting comfortable. The second she opened the laptop, Waverly went into, as her sisters would call it, ‘researcher mode.’ She was curious to find out if women indeed served during the war but as men instead.  
  
After a few minutes of searching on google, Waverly came upon an article that she had never read before. “Huh, would you look at that. I guess the saying is true, you do learn something new every day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that everyone knows, it is documented that women served in the American Revolution. They posed as men so they wouldn't be brushed aside and get told no. But for the purpose of this story, we're just going to pretend that it isn't documented. Lol
> 
> To those who are wondering and follow any of my stories, the next one I am updating will be 'Land and Sea (You're the One for Me).' followed by 'My Past That Haunt's Me.'
> 
> If you're ever wondering which story I am posting next, check out my works page and whatever story is above 'I Dare You' is the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Cwinter1994) and [Tumblr](https://cwinter1994.tumblr.com/)


End file.
